The Hunchbacked Bug
by DragonBeldam
Summary: James and the bugs meet Miss Spider's old friend,the male ladybug Quasibug,he becomes friends with them but him and Ladybug fall in love,Quasibug is based on Victor Hugo and Disney's Quasimodo,being mixed of them both,enjoy!
1. Childhood friends

Before going to New York, before they caught the seagulls, James and the bugs went to Paris, France to meet a childhood friend of Miss Spider's…

"Before we go…can we go see a childhood friend of mine?" asked Miss Spider "Sure!" said the young boy James, so they put the peach on the course to Paris, France. Once they got there, Centipede asked" So where's this childhood friend of yer's live?" Miss Spider pointed to a large building and said" There. In Notre Dame." "My goodness…Notre Dame herself. Why it's the inspiration for Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame!" said Grasshopper in a amazed tone" Your friend lives in this magnificent building?" asked Ladybug, Miss Spider nodded but said" But he's lived there all his life. Never allowed to roam out here freely, it's his home and his prison…" "But why can't he go out?" asked James "Well…He's deformed…" said Miss Spider sadly "Deformed? How?" asked Earthworm "You will see when we meet him" said Miss Spider, so then they went into Notre Dame.

Meanwhile inside Notre Dame a bug came into a little room, his room, he sat on a little stool and looked at his little figures, one was Miss Spider, he looked at it and said"" Oh Miss Spider… I wish I could see you again…" this bug was Quasibug, a deformed ladybug; he was the hunchback of Notre Dame, not having any friends except for Miss Spider, the gargoyles and the bells, his deformity was not just his hunchback, but a missing antenna, one leg shorter than the other so he limps, one of his four arms was just limp_** (Think of the Charger from Left 4 Dead 2)**_, a wart covering his left eye, and a tusk protruding from his mouth like a boars, but despite his face deformities he has a sweet face and he's a kind bug, but a sad one, no friends, no love. He could go outside, but whenever he did the people of Paris would mock him cruelly, was scared of him, or laugh cruelly. So he stayed inside the bell-tower, talked to the gargoyles, rang the bells when it was time to ring them, and carved figures, his eyes teared up and said" I wish I wasn't so alone…"

As James and the bugs got inside the cathedral, they were amazed, suddenly they heard" Oh welcome to the cathedral." It was the Archdeacon of Notre Dame, Miss Spider said" Hello, Archdeacon, remember me?" the Archdeacon did" Oh! Miss Spider! Welcome home, what brings you here to Paris?" "I was looking for Quasibug." "Quasibug…?" said Centipede to the others who shrugged "Oh, he's in the bell tower. He's been so lonely since you were gone." "Well he won't be sad anymore; I'm going to ask him to come to New York City with us." "New York City? In America? My goodness!" said the surprised Archdeacon. So then they went up to the bell-tower to meet the mysterious Quasibug.


	2. The Hunchbug of Notre Dame

Miss Spider led her friends to the top of Notre Dame, Ladybug looked out the window and said" Wow, Paris is so beautiful up here!" "It does doesn't it." Said Miss Spider with a smile looking outside with her, so then they got to Quasibug's room, but Miss Spider said" He's a little shy so I'll go first since he knows me well, and don't be scared or talk about his deformities, he's a little self-conscience about it." The others nodded, so then Miss Spider went into the room and saw Quasibug," Quasibug?" Miss Spider said, the deformed bug looked back and had a huge smile" Miss Spider!" he screamed happily and hugged the arachnid" It's been a long time since we last saw each other! You've grown up so much!" said Quasibug "So have you my old friend." Said Miss Spider with a sweet smile "What're you doing here back in Paris?" "Oh just visiting, I wanted to let you meet some new companions of mine." Said Miss Spider "New companions? Oh no, not new people…What if they make fun of me? Or…Or get scared of me?" Miss Spider calmed him and said" Do not worry, they're bugs, and one of them is a ladybug like you." Quasibug's eye sparkled" A ladybug like me?" so Miss Spider let the others come in, and introduced them; Quasibug smiled shyly as they met, the bugs liked him but Centipede asked" So uh Quasi, not to be insultin' ya or anythin' but how'd ya get deformed? Were ya in an accident?" Quasibug looked down sadly and said" No…I was born this way…I'm a monster…" "No you're not!" said Ladybug, the others and Quasibug stared at her, she never yells, "Anyway…."said Centipede" So Quasi! Ya wanna get outta this bell-tower?" "But…Who would ring the bells? And take care of them? Plus I'll be leaving my gargoyle friends!" he looked at the gargoyles and the bells, he went up to the bells and patted them lovingly" I love my bells…They make me happy…" Miss Spider came up to her old friend and said" But you are also lonely. You wish to have friends don't you?"

Quasibug nodded, wiping tears from his eye, but then he remembered" Oh! I didn't realize the time! Most people come to Notre Dame to pray! I must ring the bells!" so he grabbed a rope and started pulling, a sweet melodious sound came throughout the bell-tower, out to the city of Paris, it was as if Heavenly angels were singing, the bugs and James closed their eyes, enjoying the ringing sound, "What a heavenly sound…It's so beautiful…" said Grasshopper, the bells echoed through the tower, it was like Notre Dame was alive and singing, like the bells had lives of their own, Ladybug came up to where Quasibug and Miss Spider were and asked" May I ring the bells?" Quasibug nodded and handed the rope to Ladybug, with the help of Miss Spider, they rang the bells, Quasibug smiled and said" Yes! You're doing it! Ring the bells! Make them come to life!" he had a huge smile on his face, he really loved the bells, after the bells rang, James went over to a little table and saw little figures of people and Notre Dame," Did you make these Quasibug?" Quasibug limped over to him and said" Yup, whenever I'm sad or bored even, I make little figures." He picked up the one of Miss Spider and said" This one I made when Miss Spider left Paris." James looked at it and said" Wow, it really looks like her!" "Doesn't it? But I need to make a new one though, because this figure was back when she was a little spider!" so James and Quasibug talked and talked, the other bugs watched with smiles, Miss Spider was happy that Quasibug made a new friend and so did James.

Later, Quasibug packed up and said" I've decided. I'm going to New York City with you!" "Good, we'll be glad to have you with us." Said Miss Spider, but Quasibug was scared of going outside, the people of Paris might do their bad stuff to him, but as he got out, the people of Paris were outside of Notre Dame, and as they saw Quasibug, they cheered, "Why…Why're they cheering for me?" "Well we told them that you were going on a great adventure, that you would have new friends, and going to America." Said Grasshopper, the crowd chanted" Quasibug! Quasibug! Quasibug!" Quasibug's eye shed tears of happiness, he thanked the people and they went to the giant peach, Quasibug was amazed and said" Wow! A giant peach! So that's how we'll get there!" so they went inside, Quasibug met Glowworm and the two became fast friends. Quasibug wouldn't be alone anymore.


	3. The tale of a Quasibug

_**Author's Note: In the next two chapters it'll be about Quasibug, in this one it'll be about how he loves being on the peach and his friendship with Ladybug plus about his life story, the next one will be about how he met Miss Spider**_

Quasibug liked being on the peach, he liked the freedom from being a prisoner of his own home, the wind through his hair, the sun on his face, the sound of the ocean and the seagulls, all the blue around him on the sea and sky, he loved it, but what he loved most was his new friends, especially Ladybug, there was something different about her from the others. She talked to him more, laughed with him more, usually stayed by his side more, listened to his problems, and usually slept near him, he wondered why she was super nice to him, sure Miss Spider was super nice to him but they're childhood friends, him and Ladybug just met but he didn't care, he felt a little warm inside whenever he saw her, he never stopped smiling whenever they talked and laughed, whenever he would feel depressed about his deformities, Ladybug would cheer him up, whenever he would cry at night either about his mother's murder when he was a larvae or the cruelness of the people of Paris, Ladybug would hold him until he fell asleep.

"Poor Quasibug…"said Ladybug to Miss Spider" What do you mean?" she asked" Oh last night he cried his heart out…it was about his mother. He said she was murdered, is that true?" Miss Spider looked sad and said" Yes, it was before we even met, even before I was born, He's a year older than me if you were wondering, back when he was a little larvae, My father saw ze whole thing back then, a cruel, evil man named Claude Frollo, he hated gypsies, Quasibug's mother and father were gypsies, they were trying to sneak into Paris at night but Frollo's guards captured them, except for Quasi's mother, she ran and was being chased by Frollo, but she got to Notre Dame, she screamed' Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!' but nobody heard her, Frollo finally caught up with her, he tried taking a little bundle from her thinking it was stolen goods, he kicked her away. She fell on Notre Dame's steps, hit her head hard and died, there was crying coming from ze bundle, Frollo was confused, and he didn't know it was a baby, but when he uncovered the baby's face, he thought it was a monster. So he decided to drop it down a well, luckily the Archdeacon came just in time, he told Frollo that the eyes of Notre Dame watched him commit ze murder, so to save himself from sin, the Archdeacon told Frollo to raise Quasibug, so he did, and so Quasibug lived in Notre Dame all his life, with Frollo as his master and adopted father." Ladybug wiped tears away and said" What a sad story. But what about Frollo?" "Well, karma caught up with him and he was killed, he fell to his death from Notre Dame." "My goodness." Said Ladybug, Miss Spider nodded" Horrible, isn't it?" Ladybug nodded and said" But what about Quasibug's father?" "Nobody knows…He might have gotten away or he might have been killed by Frollo's guards." "No family and no friends. What a sad life he must've had." "Well not zo sad since he had me as a friend." Said Miss Spider" How did you two meet?" asked Ladybug with an interested smile, but Miss Spider said with a smile" That is a story for another day. Perhaps tomorrow. It's almost time for James to be put to bed and I am tired." Ladybug nodded and said" Alright. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Said Miss Spider. And so the bugs and James went to sleep.


	4. Childhood memories

The next day, the bugs and James were eating the peach, Quasibug said" Mmm…better than the grapes my master Frollo used to give me!" "Who is Frollo?" asked Grasshopper " He was my adopted father…but before I knew he killed my mother, he always told me all my life that she abandoned me because of my deformities…but she loved me…she tried to save me*Sniff*…she….was killed…" he started crying again," Oh don't cry now, it's alright." Said Ladybug trying to comfort him, but he just sobbed and sobbed, "My parents were killed too." Said James trying to make him feel like he wasn't the only orphan. Quasibug sniffed and said" They were….?" James nodded and said" Yeah, by a giant rhino." "Oh that's sad…looks like you and me are the same…" James nodded, but decided to change the subject" How did you and Quasibug meet Miss Spider?" Miss Spider smiled and said" You'd like to hear zee story?" the others nodded; Quasibug smiled at her and gave her a nod.

So Miss Spider started the story" It was when I was a little spider, I went to Notre Dame to visit the church since my mother told me it was zo beautiful. I walked around, enjoying the quiet praying going on, but then I zaw somezing in zee shadows, I was a little scared but curious, so I went near zee shadows but something moved and said' Please…don't come near me…I might scare you' but I said' I've zeen scarier.' Zo I went near whoever was talking but it moved, I said' Come on now, let me zee you.' Zo I went nearer and zere was Quasibug, now I've zeen weirder things but he was special, he looked zo scared and frightened by me and zaid' Stay away from me! I'm a monster…' but I didn't I zaid' You don't look like a monster, you just look deformed.'" Quasibug said adding to the story" Yeah! I was all shy and scared, but she wanted to be my friend but since my master Frollo didn't want anybody to see me, Miss Spider didn't care though, I was cautious but I didn't care either." Miss Spider continued" Zo we went up to his belltower room and played, he showed me zee bells and the zee gargoyles and after a while, we became friends, no more than friends, we were like brother and sister." She smiled at Quasibug who smiled back, "And we always been that way." They hugged, the others let out a big" Awwwwww." Quasibug gave Ladybug a hug and said" This is for being so kind to me." Ladybug's face went a little red and hugged him back, and that was the end of the story" That was a really nice story!" said Earthworm.


	5. My grasshopper friend

_**Another Author's Note: Ok so in the next few chapters, they'll be about Quasibug and the other bugs and James, how he becomes friends with them and how they interact with him. XD In this chapter he's with Grasshopper who talks to him about his problems and is like a father figure to him.**_

A night later, while the others were asleep, Quasibug was awake, he was up on top of the peach, busy carving little figures of his new friends, but then he heard" Quasibug?" it was Grasshopper "Oh hello Mr. Grasshopper, what're you doing awake?" said Quasibug" I was about to ask you the same." Said Grasshopper, then he saw the wood peelings and said" What're you making?" "Figures." Said Quasibug with a smile, he then showed a little figure of Grasshopper, Grasshopper smiled at his tiny replica and said" Why, you did very well! Who are you making now?" "Ladybug." Quasibug said with a blush, Grasshopper noticed the blush and said" Wait a moment. Do you like Ladybug?" Quasibug looked up at his green friend and said in an embarrassed tone" N-no! Well…a little…but in a friendly way! Oh geez…Please don't tell her…" Grasshopper smiled and said" Not to worry, I won't tell Ladybug your feelings for her." "Thank you friend." Said Quasibug who calmed down.

So then Grasshopper sat next to him and said" So how did you learn how to carve figures like this?" "I taught myself. When you're all alone living in a belltower, you gotta do something to keep yourself busy." Grasshopper nodded and said" Did your adopted father ever like them?" Quasibug looked sad and said" I don't know. When I was only five I made one of him, I said' Master! I made a figure like you!' but he just walked away. I felt like I wasn't good enough…I tried making him happy…"Quasibug started to cry again "Oh don't cry!" but he wouldn't, Grasshopper put an arm around him and said" Quasibug, I know you're sad about your past. But you have to forget about it. Don't forget the good stuff, just the bad, you'll feel better!" but Quasibug said" I can't! I never had any good memories! All my life I've been tormented by my deformities! Called names! Ignored! Unloved! I almost killed myself when I was fifteen! I'll never be normal!" he cried harder, but Grasshopper said" But now you'll have good memories! With us, and you have Miss Spider from your past! And think about your future. You'll be living in a new place with a new life; I do not think anybody will insult you in New York City. And think, maybe you and Ladybug will be together." Quasibug sniffed and said" You think so?" Grasshopper nodded with a smile, Quasibug wiped his eyes and said" Yeah. You're right Mr. Grasshopper…I'm sorry, I usually have depressed moments…" "It's alright. I understand" said Grasshopper "You know…You're like the father I've never had." Quasibug said smiling, Grasshopper smiled back then yawned" Well, we had a nice chat. But time for sleep." Quasibug nodded and followed Grasshopper down the peach to sleep.


	6. Blind but not helpless

_**In this chapter Quasibug is with Earthworm, since he's blind like Earthworms are, he doesn't know what Quasibug looks like. Enjoy!**_

The next day, Quasibug was sitting on the fence/steps at the bottom of the peach and enjoying the sun and water, he looked to the left and saw Earthworm "Hello Earthworm" the deformed bug said, "Oh hello Quasibug! Nice day we're having right?" Quasibug nodded and said" Yup." It was a quiet awkward silence until Earthworm finally said" You know I'm blind right? I don't know what you look like!" "I'm a male ladybug." Said Quasibug not wanting to tell Earthworm what he really looks like, "I know you are but. What do you really look like?" Quasibug let out a silent sigh and said" Y…you really wanna know?" Earthworm nodded "Well ok...Well here goes. I'm kinda the color of Ladybug. One of my four arms is all limp, I can move it sometimes but it just lays there, I have a huge wart covering my left eye so I'm half blind, A tusk like a boars coming from my mouth, my left leg is shorter than my right so I limp, I'm missing an antenna, I'm kinda bow-legged too, I have a huge hump on my back, that's why I'm called the Hunchback, and I'm a red-head…"

The image was in Earthworms mind" Yikes! But you sound very normal to me!" Quasibug smiled and said" You think so?" Earthworm nodded and said" Yeah! Good thing I can't see you!" Quasibug nodded sadly, sensing his sadness by that almost insulting comment Earthworm said" Oh! I didn't mean to say that! I meant to say good thing I can't see your deformities! If I could see you, I'd see a normal, sweet bug!" Quasibug smiled at him and said" Good cover." They both laughed, but Quasibug understood Earthworm's blindness for he was partly blind himself! Thanks to that wart covering his eye, but he doesn't need both eyes to see, he had hearing, good thing he had two extra arms to cover his ears while ringing Notre Dame's bells or he would've gone deaf! "You know, I know that you're blind but. I almost became deaf once!" said Quasibug" You did?" said Earthworm, Quasibug nodded and said" I was ringing the bells when I was nineteen and my biggest bell, I love her, Big Marie…oh what a big noisy bell she was, I loved Big Marie the most….But she almost made me deaf, she's that loud!" Earthworm then asked" You name your bells?" Quasibug nodded and said" Yup, there are Little Sophia, and the triplets Jean Marie, Ann Marie and Louise Marie! But Big Marie will always be my favorite." Earthworm heard the love in his voice and said" Do you miss your bells?" "I do sometimes…but I needed to leave them someday, you know? I can't be a bellringer forever." Earthworm nodded, and so the two talked about Quasibug's life in Notre Dame


End file.
